Wii Music
Wii Music (codenamed: RVL Wii Music) is a video game for the Wii. In the game, players will be able to use the Wii Remote to conduct an orchestra to perform songs. The game will include over sixty instruments including the piano, violin, saxophone, guitar, and various drum kits controlled by the Wii Remote and Nunchuck. The game also uses the Wii Balance Board (for Drum Mode). In it you see both Miis and tutes. Sebastian Tute is the host of the game, and when you jam the other tutes sometimes join you. Gameplay In all, a total of six instruments (which can be chosen out of a total of 66) can be used for a single song. Different players with their own Wii Remote can join in, and if you wish to share your songs with your friends you can do so via WiiConnect24. After you record your music you can even design an album cover and edit other songs that you've received to your liking. Unlike many music titles such as Guitar Hero and Elite Beat Agents, you don't have to press the buttons in tune with the music - rather most of the game is adlibed. Songs This game features fifty different songs. The songs are listed in four categories: Classical, Traditional, Popular, and Game. Classical There are eight Classical songs. *'Ode to Joy' Beethoven's full Ninth Symphony is an epic performance--it's over an hour! But you'll go straight to its most well-known section to experience the joy! *'Bridal Chorus' Most call this "Here Comes the Bride." but did you know this melody is from Wagner's opera Lohengrin? Now make this wedding tune march to your beat! *'Swan Lake' This portion of Tchaikovsky's famous Swan Lake ballet is incredibly moving. So, what better tune for expressing yourself with musical motions? *'From the New World' Dvořák's From the New World is one of the greatest symphonies ever, but don't let that stop you from going in and changing it to suit your style! *'Minuet in G Major' Long thought to be a Johann Sebastian Bach piece, this tune is now believed to be Christian Petzold's. Either composer would be delighted to hear you play it! *'A Little Night Music' Mozart's charming 1787 serenade was made for two violins, a viola, and a double bass. But what instruments will you bring into this lively melody? *'The Blue Danube' This 1867 waltz by Johann Strauss Jr. flows slowly in tribute to the European river, but will you be carried along at its leisurely pace? Or ride it like a rapid? *'Carmen' The famous overture from Bizet's Carmen has had a fiery attitude since the opera debuted in 1875. What kind of flair will you play it with? Traditional There are 22 Traditional songs. *'American Patrol' This American march from the 1880s stepped it up as a swing-era song in the 1940s. What kind of style and speed will you bring to this patriotic tune? *'The Entertainer' This ragtime tune will really keep you on your toes. Not only is there a fast beat, but a lot of the song happens between beats! So, play this one fast...or faster! *'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' The first tune most people ever learn started as a French melody around 250 years ago. So this classic is ready for you to give it a musical makeover! *'Do-Re-Mi' This classic is all about how easy it is to sing music, so it's a natural for playing here. Show off what you can do with your new Wii Music skills! *'My Grandfather's Clock' This sweet tune is about a clock that ticks its last tock after 90 years, but the song itself is still going strong after 130 years! Wind it up with your style! *'Happy Birthday to You' This song has been sung at birthdays for nearly a century! So, play your own take on this classic...and send it to Wii Music players on their birthdays! *'Yankee Doodle' This patriotic song gallops along at a brisk pace, so have fun keeping up! Or take "Yankee Doodle" to town any way you want! *'Frère Jacques' For centuries, singers have asked Frère Jacques (Brother John in English), "Are you sleeping?" Well, wake him up once and for all with your music! *'Sur le pont d'Avignon' The French bridge in the song's title fell to ruin long ago, but this old tune is as sound as ever! So, play the melody any way you like it: it won't fall down! *'The Flea Waltz' You know "Chopsticks," the tune people play when they first touch a piano? In other parts of the world, they instead play this "waltz." So, ready to dance? *'Turkey in the Straw' A classic U.S. folk song, this tune pokes along leisurely, so feel free to make "Turkey" pick up the pace or dance to whatever beat you want! *'Oh, My Darling Clementine' This song, about a man who misses his darling, has a tune so catchy that many have remembered her since the 1880s! Ready to continue the tradition? *'Scarborough Fair' This haunting song has been played for centuries and will be for many more, as many modern bands still play it. Now go ahead and bring flair to the fair! *'Long, Long Ago' This English song became all the rage in the U.S. long, long ago (the 1840s!). It's nice and slow--perfect for making it very, very "now" with improvisation! *'Little Hans' This cheerful song, about a child setting off to see the world, goes along at a happy clip. With your style, where will you go with this lively melody? *'O Christmas Tree' In the original German, this song isn't a tribute to all holiday trees. Just firs! The melody is beloved no matter where it's heard, so make your version festive! *'From Santurtzi to Bilbao' This folk song, about sardine sellers who travel along the Spanish coast, moves along leisurely. So take it slow...or pick up the pace, if you want! *'Sakura Sakura' This melody about cherry blossoms captures the spirit of spring in Japan. Let yourself be carried away by its beauty, no matter what season it is! *'Troika' This Russian folk song has incredible intensity. Its melody almost seems to burn with passion. Now, how will you stoke its fire? *'La Bamba' You may know it as a 1950s rock song, but did you know "La Bamba" has had people dancing in Mexico for centuries? Now give it your bouncy beat! *'Over the Waves' This waltz by Juventino Rosas has made its way into many circuses, where you may have heard it during trapeze acts. Don't get dizzy when you play it! *'La Cucaracha' Many have heard this song but don't realize its title means "The Cockroach." Now, did you ever think you'd make such fun music with an insect? Popular There are 13 popluar songs. *'Daydream Believer' Made famous by the Monkees, this happy tune was at the top of the U.S. charts in 1967. Now make everyone a believer in your Wii Music skills! *'Sukiyaki' For its U.S. release in 1963, this pop song, made famous by Kyu Sakamoto, was given a title that had nothing to do with the lyrics! Now spice it up your way! *'Jingle Bell Rock' This holiday tune is such a classic that countless performers have put their own spin on it. Now it's time for you to rock the night away! *'Please Mr. Postman' This song was made famous in the '60s and '70s by several bands. Now you'll follow up the Marvelettes and the Carpenters with your own take! *'The Loco-Motion' This song has gone up the charts a few times, first made famous by Little Eva in the '60s and most recently by Kylie Minogue in the '80s. Now it's your turn! *'Woman' This touching tune, from the song made famous by John Lennon, was written as an ode to his wife. The melody is just as sweet today, so play it with heart! *'Every Breath You Take' Made famous by the Police, this song was one of the most memorable of the early '80s. Now make it one of your biggest hits with every move you make! *'September' Made famous by Earth, Wind & Fire, this song got disco fans dancing in the late '70s. Now it's your turn to get your groove on with your Wii Music moves! *'Material Girl' As made famous by Madonna, this song made fun of 1980s materialism. It's also one of the catchiest songs of the '80s, so indulge yourself in its vivacious vibe! *'Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go' Made famous by Wham! this song was the peppiest song on the 1984 pop scene, and its beat is still bouncier than ever. Now it's your turn to go-go! *'I'll Be There' This ballad topped the U.S. pop charts twice, made famous by the Jackson 5 in 1970, then by Mariah Carey in 1992. Now it's your turn to go there! *'I've Never Been to Me' Though it was the only song made famous by the singer Charlene, this hit became one of the most heartfelt tunes of the '80s. Play it with emotion! *'Chariots of Fire' This 1981 movie theme, made famous by Vangelis, is one of the most inspiring sports tunes ever written. Now let it inspire you...to play like a pro! Game There are 7 game songs. *'The Legend of Zelda' One of the grandest themes in games has been inspiring fans of Nintendo's Zelda series for over 20 years. So, go and give a legendary performance! *'F-Zero—Mute City Theme' This hard-driving tune from Nintendo's futuristic racing series is played during Mute City competitions. Play it at any speed you want...but play it with style! *'Super Mario Bros.' You finally get a shot at one of the most popular video-game themes ever! This tune's so bouncy, you'll probably find yourself full of energy as you play. *'Animal Crossing' The cats, dogs, and others in the world of Animal Crossing know this melody. It's one of Nintendo's cutest tunes, so play it with a song in your heart! *'Animal Crossing—K.K. Blues' If you've got the blues, this tune by the musical pooch from Nintendo's Animal Crossing series is just what you need. Play it with soul! *'Wii Sports' If you've competed in Wii Sports, you've surely heard this catchy theme song. Now it's time to take up the Wii Remote and play that sports tune for yourself! *'Wii Music' Nintendo has created many catchy themes that have gotten a world of game players whistling since the 80's. Here's the latest: the Wii Music theme! Development Wii Music was directed by Kazumi Totaka, an employee of Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development who typically composes music for Nintendo video games such as Animal Crossing, ''Yoshi'' games, and Wii Sports. Naturally, he also assisted in the sound design of Wii Music as well. This is Totaka's first game as a director. Wii Music started during the development of Wii Play. In that game, prior to release, the developers had a minigame where you conducted an orchestra. It was revealed to the world at the Kodak Theatre at the 2006 E3 press conference when Nintendo revealed games for the Wii. The orchestra segment was among the first games revealed for the system and was introduced by veteran Nintendo developer Shigeru Miyamoto. It proved to be popular with the designers within Nintendo that they decided to remove it from Wii Play, which was released shortly after the release of the Wii, and create an entire game around the premise of music. Whereas Wii Play was released at the end of 2006 (in some territories), Wii Music wouldn't release until two years later. Launch The launch of the game wasn't greeted with many sales. In Japan the title just sold 50,000 on launch day, whereas others in the Wii series sold many more. During its week of release in Japan, it debuted as the number one top selling title, though still sold half of the amount that Wii Sports sold in the country (note: In Japan Wii Sports was not bundled with the console) Chart Get!: Media Create Sales: 10/13-10/19 (Software) The launch at Nintendo World Store didn't have as many people as expected, especially when compared to the midnight launch of Super Mario Galaxy. Reception During its E3 showing the game was mutually bashed by critics for its simplistic gameplay and unappealing casual aspects. Upon release, 1up and EGM surprised the gaming community by giving the game an -A (roughly translating to a 9/10). They stated that the game does in fact have quite a lot of depth, and that oddly the primary disappointment with the game was the song choices, and that there are very few that are unlockable. Trivia * Wii Music is the only Wii Series title to never get a sequel (besides Wii Chess). See also *List of instruments in Wii Music External links *Wii Wiki page Category:Wii games Category:Touch Generations games Category:2008 video games Category:Wii (series) games Category:Music games Category:Nintendo EAD games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo EAD2 games Category:2009 video games Category:Nintendo games